Betrayal
by Tide Pride
Summary: This is my first story! ANUBIS POV yay! What happens when Anubis gets a suprise visit from a certain crocodile god? BETRAYAL MAYHAPS? Decide by reweiwing! Sorry if you actually wanted more but I couldn't think of anything else so it'll only be two chaps
1. Chapter 1

The screen in front of me blinked a number: 9,834,179,823,862 THAT number is how many souls came in for judgment in ONE MINUTE. I sighed, putting my face in my hands; with a war going on with mortals AND with us, I'll be burned out by next week! Plus it takes FOREVER to judge all those souls, some are still waiting from 1984!

I glanced wearily at Ammit, he blinked his yellow eyes. All he had to do was eat the hearts of the untruthful, easy. Lord Osiris had more important business to take care of; he wouldn't tell me what it was though. He never does.

Hathor strolled casually in, "Why hello there Andrew!" she feigned surprise, "I wouldn't think to see you here!"

"It's Anubis, pain."

"Oh, then hello Anubis Pain!"

I face palmed myself, "No, I was calling you a- forget it!" I cut off irritably, "What do you want anyway?"

She looked me straight in the eyes, hers were a deceiving, cunning, pink, "I don't want anything," she gestured towards the darkness, "But he does."

Sobek stepped out of the shadows, grinning evilly, I frowned, "What do you want crocodile man?" I couldn't think of an offensive nickname, ok?

He gestured Hathor away and she grinned and melted into the shadows, "My dear boy, who is often excluded out of everything? Who was abandoned at birth? Who should want revenge?" he asked. So that's what he wanted, revenge on my parents… but why?

I got out of my black, shadowy throne, "Whatever you're playing at, I want to part of it!" I yelled, my voice boomed, I sounded commanding.

Sobek chuckled, wow he has issues, and opened his arms in a friendly gesture, "I am telling you that they have wanted nothing of you but I see potential. I see a young man that could use my talents," he noted the look of horror on my face, "Don't be alarmed, I wish to wreak havoc on your ungrateful parents ONLY!"

His words wrapped around me like a cobra, constricting me, suffocating me, "I-I suppose…" I realized what I was saying, "NO! I WONT HELP YOU!" I couldn't believe that I had almost agreed! Of course, my parents were never there for me…. EVER, but I couldn't hurt them in any way!

He scowled, realizing defeat, "This will not be your final decision, child, you have not seen the last of me!" he snarled before receding into the blackness.

Lord Osiris strolled in, "Why, Anubis, whatever is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he joked.

Sobek's words still swam in my head, I couldn't betray my only family (that counts anyway), "It's nothing my Lord." I muttered. He shrugged and walked off whistling.

_This will not be your final decision, child, you have not seen the last of me_….. what on earth have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that telling Lord Osiris what Sobek said was a mistake, "he did WHAT? After all I've done for him, he repays me by threatening my family?" he screamed. He swelled his chest, "Well I suppose I'll go have Horus berid of the traitor!"

A wave of anger crept over me, "No! Not Horus (I hate him SO much!), not anybody! If I am to save my parents then I should do it!" I said.

Lord Osiris scratched his funny blue head, "Fine. It is your battle to be fighting. Good luck," and with that, he turned on heel and strode out of the Hall.

I was glad that I got to do it on my own (no Horus), but I was not quite sure what to do. I glanced at the golden scales wistfully. Why couldn't I be ignored like usual?

It had been three days since Sobek's appearance and most of the gods were confused as to why he was kicked out of our little godly circle. Note: Not sad, confused. Shezmu even threw a party and no one wanted to argue with the bloody lion man. I went although I was sure not to drink the wine…  
I plopped down on the 21st Nome couch, all of the ALIVE Kane's went on vacation so I seized the opportunity of a fridge stocked with cream soda! I understand now why mortals enjoy it so much. The T.V. was preset to the basketball channel but I didn't complain, it's not TERRIBLY boring.

Horus just popped up out of nowhere beside me on the couch, "GAHHH!" I yelled, tipping the couch over and landing expertly flat on my face. I got up, fuming, and yelled at him, "WHAT DO YOU WANT BUNGHOLIO?"

He grinned stupidly, "Oh, I just wanted to bother you! You're a wimp HA HA HA! I'm not HA HA HA! Guess who's braver? MEEEEE! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Says the man who makes me check under his bed for monsters every night," I muttered darkly. Yep, I was just going to blackmail him… He turned as red as a tomato and stormed out.

I looked around for something to do, I stared at the new black flamed torches Amos bought, and they were quite intoxicating. I settled on thinking. What do I do about Sobek? I could always feed him to Ammit but that would be to kind of me, a creature as evil as him deserved a more painful end! I could superglue headphones to his ears that were on a continuous loop of Justine Beaver's music at full blast! That would definitely be painful enough, but too childish. What more is there to do but confront the vile god myself!

I will leave at the crack of dawn. I MUST sort this out myself. I doubt I'll come back anyways. Whoever gets this, will you tell Sadie that I've always loved her? I won't see her again. Wish me luck….


End file.
